


Silly Santas in the Snow

by ericsonclan



Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Presents, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie, Violet and Louis put together a special winter surprise for their Pokemon.
Relationships: Louis & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698070
Kudos: 4





	Silly Santas in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Ugh,” Sophie groaned as she struggled to get on the Santa outfit over her normal clothes. “Really shouldn’t have eaten that deluxe curry off of route 12.” 

“It’s not sitting well,” Louis poked his head into the tent, causing the wintery air to blow in and send a chill down the others’ spines. 

“Louis, close the fucking tent,” Violet shivered in her Santa outift.

“Shit, sorry,” The dreadlocked trainer’s eyes grew larger before slipping into the large tent. “You two look great!”

“Thank you!” Sophie stood up with a triumphant grin only for her Santa pants to fall to the ground, revealing her normal jeans underneath. “Damn it, looks like I didn’t put on enough weight for this pair of pants.”

“Louis, did you buy Sophie the wrong pair of pants?” Violet crossed her arms and glanced over at Louis. Her eyebrow rose when she noticed that her friend was carrying an armful of some sort of cotton. 

“Oops, sorry about that,” He scratched the back of his head, stopping when he saw Violet’s expression. His eyes wandered down to the pile of cotton in his arms. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I have some leftover fur that Lopunny shredded a few weeks ago. Was going to give it to Ruby to help make mufflers and gloves and such for everyone. But seeing as we won’t see her and the others until tomorrow in Moonstar Town I figured we could use it to keep us warm for the surprise.”

“Oooo, that would be nice,” Sophie tied her pants securely around her waist and strolled forward. Snatching up a pile of the cotton, a brightness sparkled in her eyes when a thought entered her mind. “We can make fake beards!”

Louis let out an excited gasp. “Yes! Our Pokemon will love that!”   


“I’m not doing that,” Violet crossed her arms and looked at her two best friends. “Just be happy that I agreed to the Santa suit.”

“Oh come on, Vi. You were secretly excited to dress up for your Pokemon,” Sophie’s statement made Violet look away with an embarrassed expression. A small frown was on her face.

“Shut up,”

“Alright, alright. Anyway, it’s beard time!” Sophie gathered up the cotton and soon the trio was sitting around and using their combined sewing and arts and craft skills to make the fake beards.

“I don’t even like arts and crafts.” Violet mumbled as she worked to rethread a needle.

“Says the girl who gifted her girlfriend a homemade pin.” Louis’s statement made Violet glance away for a moment.

Sophie snorted at that, making Violet send her a glare. Sophie lifted up her hands in defeat. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll focus on making us the best beards.” With that the redheaded trainer went back to work. Louis started to hum some winter songs, filling the tent with warm, happy notes. Sophie bopped her head this way and that as she worked to place the first beard on herself. Violet tapped her foot, a small smile on her face when she saw Sophie place the next beard on Louis who hadn’t been expecting it and nearly fell over from surprise. After a few minutes they were all ready and they went outside to let their Pokemon out and share the winter surprise. 

“It’s time for your Christmas surprise, buddies!” Louis tossed three of his pokeballs up in the air. A soft sound and warm light signaled that the Pokemon had been successfully released. Trubbish fell with a light thunk, looking up with wide eyes at Louis. Bellsprout fell on top of the Trubbish who made an alarmed sound.

“Trub!” The pokemon’s eyes grew even larger than before. The next Pokemon had a more graceful landing. The Lopunny strolled over to his friend and looked down with concern.

“Lopunny?”

“Alright, it’s time for my Pokemon.” Sophie tossed three pokeballs in the air which released her Vulpix, Sandshrew and Sableye. Vulpix gave a tired yawn, her lips smacking together before settling down on the grass that was lightly covered in snow. The snow melted around her as her two friends moved closer to her warmth. Sandshrew curled up into a ball while Sableye lay beside Vulpix.

“Sable,” It muttered happily as it curled up to the warmth.

“Alright,” Violet strolled forward and tossed three pokeballs in the air as well. Sylveon was the first to appear. It waited patiently for the other two. Sneasel and Venonat plopped down beside their buddy.

“Sylv,” The pokemon headbutted its two friends then strolled forward to greet Violet when it paused, a confused expression in its eyes. “Veon?” Its reaction made the other pokemon look at their trainer. 

Some were excited by the change and ran forward to greet their trainer. Louis’ Pokemon went forward immediately, all of them giving happy cries and being intrigued by his new outfit and fake beard. Meanwhile Sylveon had moved forward and closely examined Violet before giving a loving headbutt and wrapping one of its ribbons around her. That was enough for Sneasel who scampered forward and Venonat who pitter pattered to reach Violet. Violet and Louis laughed and smiled as their pokemon enjoyed seeing their trainers while Sophie’s Pokemon remained still. Their eyes were large as they studied the bearded lady. 

“Guys, it’s me!” Sophie knelt down and Sableye jumped up to their feet. “Eye!” It pointed its claw at Sophie then proceeded to run forward and tackled the redhead’s face. Sophie let out a sound as she fell to the ground. Sableye circled around her face and stared deeply into her eyes. A big smile revealed its sharp teeth. “Sableye.” They bopped their hand over Sophie’s face. Sableye was always fascinated by their redheaded trainer’s eyes and that seemed to signal to the other two that she was indeed their Sophie. Vulpix pounced over while Sandshrew slipped and slid on the grass. Soon all three were overwhelming Sophie. The three trainers let their pokemon get used to their new looks until Louis spoke.

“Oh, the presents,” Louis stood up; his Trubbish dangled from its spot where it held his fake beard. 

“I’ll get them,” Violet casually walked over to the tent. Sylveon trotted to keep alongside her while Violet carried Venonat in her arms. Sneasel stared with her one eye before sprinting to catch up with Violet. It took a few minutes but Violet soon returned with the red present bag and her three Pokemon struggling to get the majority of her attention. Sophie was about to run forward to help when Sableye covered her face.

“Sableye, not now.” Sophie waved her arms around blindly while her Vulpix hopped this way and that with concern. 

“Don’t worry, Soph. I got this,” Louis dashed forward with his Lopunny who did graceful hops to keep with Louis. Soon the pair had successfully gotten the bag over to the center of the campsite where all the Pokemon waited impatiently. 

“Alrighty, are you all ready for some Christmas presents from the three best Santas in all of the Ericson Region?” Louis asked brightly.

All the Pokemon gave happy cries and started to move around restlessly.

“I think that’s a yes,” Sophie giggled at the sight.

“Well then say no more!” Louis opened the bag and revealed a plethora of new Pokemon toys for them as well as a special gem for Sableye that Prisha had helped design. All the Pokemon made more sounds as Trubbish and Vulpix sprinted towards toys. Trubbish fell once or twice but eventually made its way over to the pile of toys. 

Lopunny looked curiously at a toy ball and kicked it, causing Sandshrew and Sylveon to dash forward. Violet strolled forward and took one of the feather toys and began to play with some of the Pokemon while Louis tossed toy pokeballs to the Pokemon who cried happily and pounced towards them. Meanwhile Sophie was gently placing the gem into Sableye’s empty chest slot. The empty gash had always been a reminder of Team Delta’s twisted ways, but no longer.

“Sable….” The pokemon reached down their claws to a green and red gem with little snowflakes in the middle. 

“You like it?” Sophie’s voice drew her Pokemon’s attention. They gave a pointy toothed grin.

“Eye!” They jumped on top of the redhead’s face once more.

“Glad you like it,” Sophie pried her Pokemon off her face with a good natured chuckle and walked over to join the others. Sandshrew paused in his play and rolled over to meet his trainer. 

“Let’s get this party started!” Sophie picked up a toy pokeball and slammed it between her hands with a playful grin.

Soon Lopunny was chasing the toy, hopping along happily with Bellsprout who was doing a better job keeping up than Venonat who was falling every few steps. Violet looked over with concern but the small cries of laughter from her Pokemon gave her peace of mind as she continued to play with a feather toy with Vulpix, Trubbish and Sylveon. 

The trainers continued to play with their energetic Pokemon as they carried their more introverted ones. Sophie giggled as she was chased by Vupix and Lopunny, Sandshrew safely tucked in her arms. Louis ran forward and joined the game of tag, scooping up Bellsprout as he bopped the spot where Sabeleye’s nose should be.

Violet was about to join in too when she noticed that her Sneasel had faceplanted on the ground. She had a pretty good guess as to why. “Hey, buddy.” Violet knelt beside her Pokemon. “Missing Liepard?”   


"Sneasel,” The pokemon muttered.

“Holy shit,” Louis paused in his game of tag and gave Violet a teasing smile. “So it’s true what they say about Pokemon being like their trainers. You were just like that the other day when you learned it would be another day till we saw Prisha.”   
Violet’s cheeks grew hot at those words as she sent a frown over at her friend. “Whatever, it's not like you or Sophie were any different when you learned about not seeing Clem or Marlon.”

“That’s true,” Sophie stopped in her tracks. “Well, I’m sure we’ll be seeing them by this time tomorrow. Speaking of time, I’d say it's about time for dinner.” Sophie gave an excited grin. “Whatcha say? With our three mediocre cooking skills we should be able to make something edible.”

“Alright,” Violet looked down at her Sneasel. “You don’t need to play if you don’t wanna. You could join me in cooking prep.” 

“Sneas,” The Pokemon gave a small nod and the blonde picked up Sneasel who wrapped her arms around her trainer’s neck. With that the three trainers worked on dinner prep for a fancy new curry recipe Omar had given them, swearing that even dumbasses like themselves couldn’t mess it up. Louis worked on getting the base started and building the flames high enough while Violet walked around and gathered the ingredients with Sneasel’s help. Each time the Pokemon grabbed the right ingredient the blonde would give her a small praise which made Sneasel beam. Sophie worked to get the dinner settings ready while keeping the other Pokemon entertained. Soon the smell of dinner was starting to drift through the air.

“Hey, it doesn’t smell like burnt shit,” Violet sent a smirk over at Louis who stuck out his tongue and returned to the pot that rested over the fire. Violet was about to help out Sophie when Venonat waddled forward.

“Nat,” He cried happily at Violet while struggling to hold up a large rock.

“Got me a Christmas gift?” Violet smiled gently down at her pokemon while she knelt.

“Veno!” His claws released the red rock and dropped it in Violet’s lap before waddling over and lifting up its arms. It was clear that he was signalling that he wanted Violet to sit down and let Venonat sit on her lap. 

“Alright, alright,” Violet moved forward and soon her Pokemon were all gathered around her. 

“There, all done. Lou, the table is set.” Sophie turned back to her friend who gave a warm smile.

“Thanks, Sophie!”

The redhead was about to respond when she felt something hit her leg. Glancing down she saw Vulpix with an Oran berry. Before Sophie could accept the gift though a stray snowflake had gotten swept up in the Pokemon’s nose and with a sneeze the Vulpix turned the berry to a charred mess.

“Vul,” Her tail fell in sadness at the sight of her Christmas gift being destroyed. 

Wordlessly Sophie grabbed the charred berry and began to munch on it. “Mmmm,” Sophie hid her true feelings about the taste of the berry and gave a bright smile. “I love charred berries. How’d you know, Vulpix?”   
Her Vulpix’s tail stood up at that and she hopped back and forth before letting out a small fire in victory. “Pix!” Sophie gave her Vulpix a few pats then wandered over to help start filling the bowls. Based on the conversation Louis was busy having with his Trubbish it seemed like Sophie would be doing most of the plating.

Trubbish held out a shiny piece of trash in his hands towards Louis. “Trubbish!” The Pokemon cried happily to his owner.

“For me?” Louis looked truly touched by the gesture and picked up the rather smelly piece of trash. “I wasn’t expecting Christmas gifts until tomorrow. Thanks, buddy!” Louis showered his Trubbish with loving head pats before his other Pokemon began to get jealous and moved forward to steal his attention. Soon the table was set with steaming hot food and the three trainers sat around with their Pokemon, happily enjoying the food.

“Hey!” Sophie spoke with her mouth full, the spoon still in her mouth. “This isn’t half bad.”   
“Looks like Omar was right, even we can’t make it shit,” Violet took another bite of her curry, a small, content smile playing on her lips at the taste of the food.

“Heh, Omar better watch out,” Louis pulled on the sides of his Santa outfit, “Because I’m coming for his curry master title.”

Violet rolled her eyes while Sophie laughed, nearly choking on the spoon in her mouth. The three continued to talk, only pausing every so often to give their Pokemon some love and attention. 

When they had finished eating, Sophie jumped up from her spot. “Alright, who's ready for dessert? Renata gave me some winter snacks that I’ve been holding off on eating for this very occasion.”

Louis and Violet along with their Pokemon chattered in agreement and within minutes the cream puffs had been consumed. The three trainers gathered around the fire that Vulpix helped create. Trubbish was asleep in Louis’ lap while Lopunny’s ears safely tucked Bellsprout into their warm embrace. Vulpix was asleep on her back, Sableye lazily sleeping on top of the Pokemon while Sophie told a tale of the last winter as Sandshrew grew sleepy in her arms. Violet smiled and nodded along while Venonat played with her hair. Sylveon was content in her trainer’s lap while Sneasel dangled off her neck in a droopy state. The three friends laughed and continued to share stories from the past. All of them were happy the special surprise had worked and that they would be joining the others for what was sure to be more holiday fun in Moonstar Town. 


End file.
